Camp Juve
by heartlessRayne
Summary: If you fall into a black pit that talks to you, what's the first thing you do? Get your memory wiped and become a whole new person, right?   sorry the summery sucks, this is my first fanfic so please, be nice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, glad I don't, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do with it.

"Hey Alice! Get over here for a sec!" A blond haired woman screamed at one of the guards at the swim lake.

"Alright." Called the guard. She had peach colored skin, light dirty blond hair and clear sky blue eyes.

"You need to get things together real fast."

"I know everyone has a problem with me but that's not my fault."

"Whatever it is, get yourself together or we will send you back where you came from."

"Yeah yeah, most likely you'll do that anyway."

"That's it! Get out of here, Delinquent!"

At that exact moment the ground started to shake and break apart.

"It's an earthquake! Run for cover!"

In the hassle of running around no one had realized the hole that had suddenly appeared on the ground. A light beamed from the mysterious hole and a almost silent tune came from it. The strange sound called out to Alice as she became mystified by the sound. She headed toward it as if in a trance. The person from before was searching around, making sure everyone was safe and in a last hope, saw Alice walking towards the hole. In a last attempt to save her, the blond called out Alice's name breaking her from her trance. She turned around looking for the voice and coming back to the chaos. In a state of confusion she frantically looked around trying to find some place to run but as someone ran past her, she was shoved aside and pushed into the light which levitated her for a moment, stripping her of everything till she was nothing but a glowing figure. A ghost of who she originally was. The light started to collapse and the once Alice fell down the hole into the black abyss. The last thing "Alice" heard, was her name being called out before even her memory was stripped away.

"Name?" The darkness seemed to question.

"...I don't know." Came a mystical voice from a glowing substance in the black abyss.

"Age?"

"...I don't know."

"Gender?"

The voice sounded apathetic and yet at the same time, questioning why it seemed to not know anything when it should.

"...I don't know."

"Memory clean. Commence rebirth."

There was a flash of light and the glowing substance with the mystical voice had flesh. It was in the shape of a human girl, around the age of 18 or 19. She had pale skin that looked like is was bathed in moonlight that was wrapped in black silk around her chest and lower region. A porcelain doll, one might call her at first glance. Short choppy blood red hair framed her face like waves. The darkness called out once again, feeding information into her head.

"Your name is Yami Mori."

The female then opened her eyes to reveal emerald green eyes.

"You are 18 years old."

With every word the darkness spoke, movement could be seen from the body. The black silk rustled as the female shifted to try and get used to the movement from the once lifeless body.

"You are a female."

As the darkness filled in her new profile, something that looked like lightning shot from no where and struck where the girls heart should be. Her body moved on its own, thrusting up from the shock. She tossed her head back and let out a scream that could pass for a banshee.

"You are alive."

The girl slipped into unconsciousness and a portal opened up underneath her as she started to fall into the nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

HeartlessRayne: I don't own anything

Yami: 'cept me

HeartlessRayne: Right...I don't know if that's a good thing or not...

Yami: Who cares, on with the story

Yami woke up with a start with someone shaking her.

"Yami, come on get up."

Groggily, Yami sat up, shook her head and rub the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"It's time already, Sakura?"

Yami was anything but a morning person, if she would have it, she would live in a world of darkness with only the moon as her light.

"Yeah, sleepy head. Come on, the surviving J.D.'s are coming today."

It has been almost three years since her rebirth and has changed since she first awoke alone in an alleyway. She now has two earrings in each ear, two of which are gauged, a tattoo on the left side of her eye in a star design with what looks like black swirls and little stars around it, a kanji for love on her right hip and and a thorn vine crawling its way up her leg from the top of her foot where her toes meet. She has friends in this life. Sakura was a girl with shoulder length pink hair, black streaks, peach skin, mint green eyes, a lip ring, belly ring, and her wrists and ankles tattooed with a celtic design. She was also Yami's roommate and the one who woke the poor girl up. The two girls left their housing once dressed in matching uniforms that consisted of a tight black top that stopped just below the chest and a loose skirt with a swimsuit bottom underneath them. This was the summer uniform for the female lifeguards employed at Camp Juve. It wasn't just a camp, more like a haven for Juvenile Delinquents, also known as J.D.'s.

Not all J.D.'s make it to the camp though. First in order to get there, they have to enroll in a month long camp of hell. A boot-camp really. But everyone is told that if they survive the month camp, then they go to the next level which is worse than the month of hell. Some back out of it and stick with regular prison. Others try to brave it out and get killed during the month. The survivors come here and the rule is, 'If you can't change within a span of a month, you're banned from coming back.' It's a good rule. Fixed a lot of people up. The "hell" part of it is that you can never leave. If you do, you can never return. Yami has been there for about one and a half years now. It took half a year before she was able to work at the camp. Camp Juve was where she met Sakura who was there for half a year longer.

"Hey! Hinata!"

Sakura was waving her hand at a girl with pale skin, long deep purple hair that she keeps in two lose braids and pale lavender eyes where the pupil looked to be missing. Hinata was also a guard and was uncomfortable with her outfit. She was always conservative but no one would guess that she was quite the perv. She was caught peeping and worked there just as long as Sakura. Sakura was the violent stalker girl and was caught when she finished beating some guy's girlfriend. Yami was much different than them. She was a thief and a professional pyromaniac. As the three met up they chatted and headed for food which they would have with the J.D.'s.

As they entered the cafeteria building they we're greeted by another friend of theirs who also happened to be Hinata's boyfriend. Naruto was a boy with bright short blond hair, fairly tanned skin, pierced ears and bright blue eyes with what looks like three whiskers on each side of his cheeks. Naruto, not being a guard had a regular uniform of a black shirt with black shorts with an orange bandanna wrapped around his head to keep his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Come over here guys!"

One could easily tell who worked, and who was still in the prison system by the colors. Employees wore all black and sometimes, if they got a break, any color they chose except for orange. Orange was reserved for the J.D.'s Which was traditionally, a jumpsuit. Everyone else usually had free reign of what they wore.

Naruto was sitting at a table with four J.D.'s. One of them had short brown hair with a dog, two triangles tattooed to his cheeks and had his orange jumpsuit zipped up. Another one next to him also had brown hair but it was longer and put in a pony-tail so that it looked like a pineapple, his jumpsuit was also up but his fishnet shirt was visible for his jumpsuit wasn't zipped up as much as the boy with the dog nor did he have any tattoos or any piercing. On either side of Naruto were two more boys. The three of them looked so different but at the same time, like they fit together. One had black hair almost blue, black eyes, eyebrow pierced and a black choker. While the other had bright red hair, sea-foam color eyes, a snake bite and tattooed forehead with a read "ai". Both boys had the orange jumpsuits on, completely undone, their black shirts showing and stopping just below their hips.

"Naruto, are these your friends from the outside?"

Hinata was sweet and wanted to know about the group of J.D.'s her boyfriend was sitting with. Usually, the J.D.'s and employees didn't mingle but this was different. This was Naruto.

"Yeah, everyone, meet my gang from before getting caught. This is Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Gaara."

Each boy was pointed out individually so a face could be matched with a name.

"Guys, these are, Hinata, Sakura and Yami."

All the girls bowed except Yami who had only tilted her head downward in acknowledgement.

"It was nice meeting you all, but if we could have Naruto back before his girlfriend gets...weird."

Naruto excused himself from the table from which he sat at and walked away with Hinata out of sight. Sakura and Yami slowly headed off so as not to find the two love birds in the middle of something like last time. They were in the middle of a conversation and already out the door when Kiba, the boy with the dog, came up to the two females.

"So, what are you two lovelies doing in a place like this?"

Sakura laughed lightly while the other boys came out and was heading towards Kiba and his furry companion.

"Well, they got me in here for beating up some guys girlfriend and Yami's in as a thief and a professional pyro."

Kiba looked to Yami only to find her back to him and walking away. The slight swing in her hips had the boy watching her every move until she turned around to glare at him.

"Sakura, best hurry or else you'll be eaten alive by these MUTTS."

Sakura looked back at her friend and noticing something so small that it could easily be mistaken, but with the two knowing each other for so long, she caught it. Yami was uncomfortable and wanted to leave. Now. Where some girls loved to be adored and wooed over, Yami felt herself claustrophobic and crowded. The need to bring the burning red dragon to life again was close and Sakura saw it as clear as day. Old habits were hard to break coming from it being a full profession.

Sakura said her goodbyes and left with the red-haired guard.

"They were watching, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, they are pigs."

Sakura laughed at Yami only to get punched in the arm. Both girls glared at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing and heading towards the water.


End file.
